


这个omega是我的

by lucy26, WincestJ2CN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Dean, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sam is a dick, Top Sam, fesity dean, possesive Sam, possesive behavior, riming
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy26/pseuds/lucy26, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WincestJ2CN/pseuds/WincestJ2CN
Summary: Sam和Dean是伴侣。他们大部分时候能保持意见一致。然而，Dean是一个喜欢自由的人，完全有能力照顾自己，而且他不想被束缚住。Sam想把Dean绑在自己身边，但如果他想和Dean和谐相处的话，他就得妥协了。





	这个omega是我的

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Omega is Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005820) by [majesticduxk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk). 



> I am very appriciate that dear majesticduxk gave me the permission to translate this wonderful story！  
> 感谢亲爱的原文作者能让我翻译这个棒呆了的故事！

“像你这样的omega小美人在这里做什么呢？”

Dean保持沉默，不予回复。难道这个alpha真的觉得这种搭讪方式有用？说不定他下一秒就会被揍得眼冒金星。这样搭讪对女孩子都没有效果，更不可能对Dean这种全身上下散发出‘我不好惹’的信号的omega有效。

不幸的是，Dean无法让人们忽视他那令人性致高涨的丰唇，无法让人们收起对他臀部的窥探。刻意的怒视和冷漠的态度在他人眼中就变成富有美感的小打小闹。

那个alpha的手神不知鬼不觉地攀上了Dean的肩膀，Dean生气地盯着对方，说道：“不要碰我。我是来这里思考的，而且我不想和任何人说话。”更何况Sam五分钟前刚刚离开，如果他回来看到Dean和一个陌生的alpha讲话，肯定会不高兴。即使他离开是因为被某个穿着紧身衣和低腰紧身牛仔裤小骚货吸引了眼球。Dean自己都弄不清他到底有没有因为Sam这种行为感到生气。

Sam曾经声称他们是命中注定的伴侣。但是Dean不断反抗，拒绝服从，拒绝被标记。哦，他当然幻想过，一个巨大的结在他的屁股里。但是，他真的希望这事成真吗？他觉得他还没准备好安定下来，他也从未把他弟弟当做伴侣的候选人。  
他十分肯定他根本不需要伴侣宣言这种东西——被束缚，被宣布属于谁。这种想法让他不禁颤抖了一下。他根本就没想到Sam这么充满占有欲。他不喜欢这样。他需要自由，做任何自己想做的事，甚至想玩玩，如果Sam也只是想玩玩就好了。Sam的阴茎就算没有结也很大。不过Sam也没有标记他，所以他还是自由身。

那个alpha的笑声打断了Dean的思绪。“亲爱的，没有omega来这里‘只是为了喝一杯’。你真是满嘴俏皮话。”Dean对alpha的调戏感到生气。那个男人竟然还暗暗抚摸被牛仔裤束缚的凸起。

“我可以帮你，虽然我不确信有人来这里只是为了喝一杯...”男人边说边将Dean从头到尾扫视了一遍。

Dean立马转过身走人。早上就熨平皱褶的清爽的海军蓝亚麻裤，配镶有亮边暗纹的清爽白衬。衣服新上了浆，效果卓卓（他暗暗记下这个方法，便于以后使用）;这身穿着令他万分迷人。Dean曾经的穿着很保守。但在结束了所有的猎魔之后，他需要融入这个社会。他已经比处于平均水平的omega大（强，高，但是比不过他的…姑且算是他的alpha，也比不过眼前这个alpha）。他曾经想通过穿着保守来让自己不那么显眼。从某种程度上，他从穿着保守发展成了各方面都保守。一个保守的巨型omega，这样就没人会…Dean摇了摇头。这些都无关紧要了，他也不想变成那样的。[这一段最难翻，如果有错请告诉我~]

一个声音打断了他的思绪，“但我敢肯定衣冠楚楚的表面下其实是一个omega荡…”

一只手落在那个陌生的alpha肩上，“伙计，我觉得这里并不欢迎你。”

那个alpha转过身盯着Sam，轻嗅一下，眼睛微微张大，但是他没服输，“他不是你的。”他又闻了一会，“你们…共享…一些东西…你们的气味是混在一起的。”第三遍闻完后，咧嘴露出一个猥琐的笑容，“但是他不是你的，这么说你现在可以滚了，伙计。”

两个alpha瞪着对方，怒发冲冠。

Dean喝完了最后一点啤酒，翻了个白眼然后站起来，“该死的！我可不是什么战利品（原文I’m not some bone to fought over,直译是‘我不是你们两条狗争抢的肉骨头’），也不是哪个alpha的性爱玩具。Sam说得对，这里不欢迎你。而你也说得对，我不是Sam的，我是个独立自主的人，所以我要离开这里，好让你们俩享受‘链接时刻(bonding time)’。”Dean还贱贱地用双手比了一对引号的手势，随后丢下饮料的钱，气冲冲地离开了。

他还没走多远就感到Sam的气息洒在脖子上，然后被一股快速得惊人的力量以胸膛着壁的姿势推到墙上。

“刚刚那是什么？”Sam的咆哮传入耳中，“不是你的？凭什么你不是我的？”

这是最后一击了。Dean脱身，转头看向他的…不过Sam和他有什么关系呢？“我们不是伴侣，Sam。你没有标记我，所以我们只是炮友。这很好，我能应付这个，我喜欢这样。但是我们的关系只能保持这样，不能再多了。”

Dean高视阔步地离开了，这次Sam没有追过来。


End file.
